Phantom of a Legend
by OniHelix
Summary: It all began with darkness. Many would believe it will end that way as well. I am against that notion.


**Hello, internet! It's about time I wrote a one shot right? If so, then I think it should be the origin story of an OC I've been developing since the third grade, the Black Phantom! Now, I still haven't come up with a name for him yet, so I will gladly accept any and all ideas for a name, especially if it sounds threatening and is in another language. And if you do give a name, please list what it is and what language it is translated from. So anyway, here it is, the Birth of the Black Phantom!**

* * *

_It began with darkness. And many would belive that it will end with it as well._

_I am against that notion._

Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Black Phantom. What might my name be, you might ask? The answer is nothing, my name long forgotten, lost to the sands of time. I stand ten feet tall bearing an extremely heavy suit of armor, but I didn't have a body like you. The armor was my body, with nothing but my soul clad by those impenetrable defenses, with nothing but a lone, red eye to serve as my poof of being alive, as otherwise, I was nothing but a soul bound to a suit of armor. But that is besides the point. There are people who ask of the origin of one such as me. And, due to Oni's constant nagging, I have decided to weave the tale of my birth, as well as my coming to power in the realm of the gods.

It all began with chaos. From that chaos came the First Three. While we were small in number, we were warriors unparalleled in our individual arts. We were three brothers. Majora, God of Trickery. Oni, God of War and Rage, and me, the God of Darkness, Magic, and Strategy. Majora was physically incapable of taking anything seriously, but at that time the pranks he played weren't even close to the levels they achieve now; he only dropped mountains on people, not the moon, which was something we could withstand with ease as immortals. Oni was the greatest fighter the world had seen in any time. With his great blade, there was nothing he could not defeat. I was in awe of him so much, I had him train me in the art of combat. While I couldn't quite reach his level of expertise, I became a feared warrior in every respect. I became know as The Demon in the Shadows by my brothers due to my unnatural ability to manipulate darkness without so much as a thought. As I was the smartest of us three, I was decided to be the leader of us.

Eventually, we caught the attention of the Golden Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru. We were regarded as a threat to the human race and their progression in the future. We were forced to leave the realm and inhabit those of our own design. With the assistance of the Goddesses, Oni and Majora began the co-habitation of a realm they named Termina. What happened there is not my story to tell. Using my own power, I crafted the Twilight Realm, a place constantly bathed in the light of the dawn and dusk, something I have treasured for many years. It was one of the only things capable of calming my brother, Oni, and because of that, I have always held it near my heart. Or what I have inside this armor, anyway. In due time, the Goddesses requested the use of my realm as a sort of prison for those who misused the power of their "Triforce". I refused at first, then I learned the extent of the evil they brought with their misdeeds. I fabricated a true prison within their world with but one means of travel to and from my realm; the Mirror of Twilight. I created it so that no one but one deemed worthy of being the leader of the Twili could break it. Otherwise, it will only be fractured. In time, the flood of prisoners became steady. Due to the sheer number of them, my realm became seen as the Asylum, and I the Warden.

As the warden of this prison, it was my duty to ensure there were no revolts within the walls. I deprived the inmates of their power and sealed them within stones that bent to the form known as the Fused Shadows by both Hylian and Twili lore to this day. In time, I noticed that the twilight here had the same effect that it did on Oni. The longer their exposure to it, the more their malice was deprived. Eventually, there was no hatred, only pure, unfading calm. No longer was this a prison, but a rehabilitation realm.

In time, I was informed of a great war brought by a tyrant, the Demon King Demise. He came in search of the Triforce, slaughtering anything and everything in his path on his search for the golden relic. They had requested the assistance of my brother Oni and I in order to put down this threat. When we met, I was shocked; he seemed to have shed his power and his memories of godhood in order to live among the mortals. But, he didn't completely abandon them, as he sealed them inside of a mask he likes to call the Fierce Deity's Mask. It can only be worn by those who bear his spirit, so it will not and shall not fall into the hands of those who would use it for evil, as his Spirit of the Hero is always reborn into one pure of heart.

With my aid, the new goddess, Hylia, crafted a blade to stop the Demon King. However, it was created only to be wielded by one of our kind, not a mortal. In order for that to be possible, it was broken down by the human's forges, shaped into the form it maintains today, and with her blessing, made indestructible, so neither it nor it's master could ever break. After a grueling battle that pitted my brother against the Demon King himself, my brother managed to seal the beast away, stripped of his power. But, he was to strong for the seal, and the day would come where he would break free. With great wounds, my brother, now called Link, collapsed, dying. Hylia rushed to his side, tears streaming down her face. She vowed that she would make it so that his soul be reborn whenever the Demon King rise again, and next they meet, she would shed her divinity and be reborn with him. She saw him not as a warrior, but as a Hero, as did I. It was the first and last time I would ever shed a tear.

Within due time, the humans made it to the skies. there they lived for many years,until Demise's seal broke. As Hylia said, Oni was reborn into another form as well as herself to combat the Demon King. They were successful in defeating him, and they sealed his remains within the True Master Sword, the perfect version of the sword I forged so long ago. However, Demise used his dying breath to curse them, dooming them and their descendants to ever fight an incarnation of his hatred, as it could never perish. Even my magic isn't enough to utterly destroy it.

Thanks to my involvement in the first Great War the fittingly named Hyrule encountered, I was freed from my exile and allowed to live within their Sacred Realm. But I turned it down and decided to simply live as a traveler through the lands, devoting my sword to those who need it between the incarnations of my beloved brother. I gave life to the new warden of the Twilight Prison, Deimos, and made it his duty to watch over the realm, and if an incarnation of my brother to come, to help him in anyway possible.

There you have it, mortals. the birth and life of the Black Phantom. And if you are wondering how Oni convinced me to do this, it is because his descendants found the Fierce Deity's Mask, which blessed them with a fraction of his combat prowess, as well as his memories. I thank you all for listening to my tale, and I wish you all good fortune.

* * *

**Oh, wow. You guys have no idea how long it took for me to really come up with this guy. Now, I am willing to let those of you who want to use him in a story, so long as you ask first and you get my permission. Until next time, this is OniHelix, logging out.**


End file.
